


A Study in a Sleeping Rose

by MarvelMistress7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMistress7/pseuds/MarvelMistress7
Summary: Most people would find it wrong how often he watches her sleep. He loved watching her, sleeping or not, Rose Tyler was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic i'm posting on here. This is one a wrote a wile ago but one i'm pretty proud of. Hope you enjoy :)

Most people would find it wrong, how often he watches her sleep. He knew in human culture, it was deemed odd, creepy and inappropriate, but he really couldn’t help it. He loved watching her, sleeping or not, Rose Tyler was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He loved the way her face relaxed as she fell deep into peaceful REM sleep and how her brow would crinkle from a dream she was having. He loved how her nose twitched and how she always fell asleep on her side, but always rolled to lay on her back. But those were just the things he observed before, now he had a lot more subject matter to study.

Sharing a bed with Rose was mostly an easy thing to do. She was small and didn’t take up that much room in the king sized bed in what used to be just his room. The room in question was now cluttered with both of their things from Roses heels and boots to his trainers and combat boots from his old self. Both of them far too busy with saving the universe and…other important things to spend time cleaning the bedroom they now shared. So the whole sharing a bed with Rose was usually no big deal, but sometimes it was. 

Like whenever they visited a colder, more arctic planet she hogged all the covers, as if still in the freezing weather even though they had been back in the Time Vortex for hours and had….done other things since then. There was also the thing she did after a day spent in prison. It didn’t always happen, but on the nights after being held in captivity and sitting in a small room for hours, she took up half the bed. Spreading both her arms and legs as wide as she could as if she had to take us as much room as possible, occasionally hitting him in the face with her hand or elbow.

There were also nights after one of their more rough adventures when she would wrap herself around him, one leg over both of his with her face burrowed into his chest with her arms around him as if she was afraid someone would take him from her. He both loved and hated those nights.

He loved them because he got to spend the whole night nestled into a warm Rose, having her wrapped around him was very nice. But he also hated them, being able to smell the lingering scent of fear, clinging to her both hurt and enraged him. She was his and he had to keep her safe but he hadn’t. If they were having one of those nights it means they had been separated or one of them almost killed. On those nights he would let her hold him and hold her back in return both soaking up each other’s presences.

But then there were nights like tonight, nights after a fun and great adventure where everybody lived. These were the best nights, these where the nights when Rose lay on his chest, head nestled into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her hand lay on his chest in between his two hearts that beat for her and her only. Her leg wrapped around one of his and his arms around her one of his hands lying on her hip and the other running his fingers through her hair. Yes these were truly the best nights, especially to watch her. 

Her lips slightly parted letting air in and out of her lungs, the same air gently moving the hair in front of her face with each breath out. Her eyes moving rapidly under lids that ended in long dark lashes that really didn’t need all the makeup she put on them. Then there was her hand that lay on his chest, which twitched every so often as if in search for its partner. Moving the hand that was stroking her hair, he caressed his way down her arm until his hand lay over hers and he linked their fingers, their hands fitting perfectly no matter what.

Rose gave a soft sigh in her sleep and the Doctor watched as she began to awaken, moving from REM sleep to NREM in about six minutes, twelve seconds and twenty nine milliseconds, not that he was counting. He watched as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the two pools of caramel called her eyes.

A slow, sleepy smile spread across her face as she looked up at him from her resting spot on his shoulder. An equally bright smile lit his face, his deep brown eyes conveying all the love he felt for her. She gave a soft ‘hmmm’ before closing her eyes and nuzzling closer to his neck.

“Good morning to you too,” the Doctor said with a laugh as he tightened his arms around her. He felt her smile wider into his neck as she mumbled something, her breath on his sensitive skin running shivers down his spine, “Im sorry, I didn’t quite get that,” he said playfully.

“I said,” she replied, lifting her face from his neck to hover over him and look down at him, “That the TARDIS has no morning. All ‘Time isn't linear in the Vortex, Rose Tyler, silly ape’ and that,” she said with a tongue touched grin. He grinned back running his hand lightly up her arm up to her neck to then cup her face.

“Hmmm, yes I do recall saying something like that. Very good, remembering important things like that.” His voice trailed off as he leaned up and kissed her jaw leading a trail down her neck to nibble at her pulse point.

“Mhmm, well if it’s so important, why are you blowing off the subject. Is it morning or is it not Doctor?” she asked. Contrary to her trying to get him to concentrate she lifted her chin allowing him to more of the glorious skin of her neck.

“Weeelll, technically, no there is no morning,” he said running his lips lightly over the skin of her bare shoulder, “But sense the TARDIS loves you so much, she set up her inner time cycle to match your needs.” He kissed a path back up her neck to nibble at her jaw.

“Really?” she asked, pulling away from him genuinely surprised, “I mean I know the TARDIS likes me, she would have to let me look into her heart to save you but loves me?” She looked at him as if it was impossible. That’s when it hit him, she really didn’t know how much she meant to both him and his wonderful ship, and she didn’t realize how amazing she was.

Rose let out a startled gasp as he flipped them so he lay over her, his whole body covering hers. He kissed her hard putting every emotion he had for her into it before pulling away when she needed air.

“Yes Rose, she loves you so much, more than any other companion before you. She cares for you as much as she cares for me and the only other being in the world that could possibly love you more than her is me. Because I do, I love you Rose Tyler.” He stared deeply into her eyes begging her to believe him, showing how much she truly means to him.

Tears ran down her face as she reached up and cupped his face and he couldn’t help nuzzling lightly into her hand. She looked at him and he thought his hearts would melt, he felt time slow and calm as the whole universe seemed to watch waiting in silence for her reply.

“I love you too, Doctor, so much, no matter the face, no matter what.” His lips slammed back onto hers forcefully and they were quite busy for hours afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be badly written smut

Their lips slid together with ease as there kiss turned from slow and sweet to hot and passionate. Their hands were restless as they both tried to touch each other everywhere at once. In no time they had each other stripped to their knickers and panting. The Doctors hand slid down her neck to cup her right breast running his thumb lightly over her peeked nipple. She gave a small whimper causing him to smile smugly into their kiss. She rolled her eyes at him and was prepared to tell him off until his lips left hers to quickly encase her left breast in his mouth.

A moan ripped passed her lips as she tried to control the arching of her hips. The Doctor did not seem to appreciate her attempts at control, he lifted his mouth from her breast to lightly nibbled his way up to her neck, “Don’t hold back, please Rose, I want to feel you. Want to feel how much you want me, how much you need me.” He whispered against her skin before biting down lightly on her neck, leaving a bruise for sure. He raised his other hand to her chest to play with her neglected breast as he ground his hips down onto hers. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her hip and his thigh putting amazing pressure on the one place she needing it. 

“Please Doctor, want you, now.” She panted. He groaned and nipped the spot on her neck he had been working on, dragging he tongue across the already forming bruise in an unneeded apology. One hand left her breast as it lightly dragged down her stomach, making her shiver, his fingers toyed with the elastic of her knickers before literally ripping them off her. 

The shredded remains fell to the floor as the Doctors mouth made its way down Rose's body, paying attention to her breasts and the spot on her hips that he knew made her moan. His mouth finally reached the apex’s of here thighs, he leaned in, not yet touching her but just taking in deep breaths. “You smell so good Rose, did I ever tell you that? It sometimes drives me crazy, not as bad now though but my poor last body had a much better sense of smell. Gods Rose it took all my strength not to just bend you over the counsel and take you, wanted to make you mine so very badly.” He said the last part as a hushed whisper causing cool air to brush a crossed Roses moist skin.

“I’m yours, I have been sense you took my hand and told me about the spin of the Earth.” At her words the Doctor groaned and leaned in to lick from her opening to her clit. She arched he hips in pleasure as he continued to suck on her clit, she was so lost in the feeling of his mouth that she gave a screech of surprise as two of his long fingers entered her.

She knew she was about to come and tangled her fingers in his hair trying to pull him away but he didn’t budge. He added a third finger into her and doubled his efforts on her clit. “Doctor.” She mound barley coherent as she balanced on the cusp of her orgasm. 

His mouth left her to look up at her face, “Come for me Rose, now.” As if that had been what she was waiting for his words threw her over the edge. Stars erupted behind her eye lids and she was slightly aware that she had just screamed his name.

When she opened her eyes it was to the sight of the Doctor nuzzling his face into her stomach with a wide grin across his face. Sensing her gaze on him he looked up, “Okay?” He asked as he moved his way up her body making himself at home between her thighs, he’d apparently removed his pants as she had come down off her high.

“Yeah.” She breathed out a moment before their lips made contact once again. She could taste herself on his tongue and it made her groan. One of his hands reached down to pull her leg around his waist, she took the hint and wrapped both her legs around his hips. She could feel him pushing against her, barley parting her folds. “I love you.” The Doctor said as their eyes met. 

“I love you too, Doctor.” Then he was inside her with one long thrust. The pace started off slow as the Doctor leisurely kissed her just enjoying the feeling of being together but soon the feeling was too much for them both. The Doctor pushed himself up on his elbows and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to keep up with his punishing pace. It wasn’t long until they were both on the edge, the Doctor snaked a hand between them to rub at her clit, only pressing against her twice before her second orgasm over took her.

It only took the Doctor a few more trusts to join her, screaming her name as he came, before he fell to her side dragging her with him. Their legs tangled together with Rose's head resting beneath his chin the Doctor was content to stay like this forever. “So, what your trying to tell me is there is a morning on the TARDIS and you have just been using that as an excuse to wake me up at ungodly hours?” Rose asked in an over exaggerated hurt voice.

His hands fell to her sides tickling her lightly causing her joyful giggles to fill their room, “Well of course,” The Doctor answered, “ You humans and your sleep, you would think you’re all practicing to go into comas.” Another giggle left her as she snuggled into his chest, thoroughly exhausted and completely loved.


End file.
